Big Time Death Secret
by KennyKnight13
Summary: What happens when Kendall has had enough of BTR, L.A., and his friends? meantions of Big Time Move. rated M for violence, mention or rape, and sexual content. R&R! please?
1. The Trial

**My friend and I wrote this on our spare time between school and my band time. This is also our first fan fiction, ever. We hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor does my friend own BTR, but we do own this plot to the story.**

Chapter 1 – The Trail

**NO POV**

"Guilty! Put that murderer in jail, he's sentenced to death for killing his friends and their girlfriends!" Judge Taylor exclaimed.

Chase has her face buried in her brothers' chest for comfort. Ayden is holding her in his arms and trying to get her to stop crying. "Shh, its going to be okay Chase. Stop crying, everything is gonna be alright. As long as we stick together and stay strong, no one can hurt us," Ayden said calmly. Chase looked up at him and nodded her head, then put her head back to his chest holding him a little tighter.

The officer was getting ready to put Kendall behind bars for good until Judge Taylor asked, "Why did this happen and did you enjoy killing their parents in front of them?" While pointing at Ayden and Chase.

Rather quickly Kendall responded, "Yes, I did enjoy killing their parents in front of them." Mr. Taylor had a disgusted look on his face. His eyes filled with red hot flames as Kendall talked to him.

"Now, tell us how and why this happen and don't leave out any specific details," Mr. Taylor muttered to the killer.

"Well," Kendall started, "it all started when Carlos, Logan, James, and I were playing a new videogame we got about sixteen years ago."

**Sorry if it was to short for you but my first couple of chapters are goin to be short. **


	2. What Started It All

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor does my friend own BTR.**

Chapter 2 – What Started It All

**Kristine's POV**

I was laying back on James' bed in his and Carlos' shared bedroom. I really wanted to be with James right now but that new stupid game they just got, got all the guys hooked within the first five minutes. My thought was interrupted when I heard a loud scream come from the living room. A few seconds later James ran in the room, slammed and locked the door.

His hair was a complete mess and he was shining from sweating. He looked so hot right there looking so terrified up against the door. "What the hell just happened in there, Jamie!" I asked forcefully.

"They tackled me for no reason." He responded, cringing a little from the force of the question.

"Oh, my poor teddybear. Do you want me to go beat their asses in?" I asked while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He gave me his best puppy-dog pout, giving me my hug and kiss back. "Yes, please my cuddlebear." I melted right then and there, when he used my nickname and he knew it too.

He put his face to my shoulder while I said, "Okay, babe." I felt him smirk against my skin.

Before I left I gave him another kiss on the cheek. I looked up into his eyes and I saw the lust that was there.

I knew exactly what he wanted and I wanted it too. " I'll be right back," I said giving him a hot, passionate kiss. He nodded his head as I walked out into the living room.

I got to the living room and saw Logan reading on the couch, Kendall standing in front of the T.V., and Carlos just standing there eating a corndog.

I cleared my throat and they all turned towards me. For a moment they looked afraid of me. "Why did y'all tackle my boyfriend?" I asked my voice getting a little louder by the second.

**Again SHORT but I suck at writing long chapter and in general stories.**

**I will update soon.**


	3. Next Level

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor does my friend own BTR.**

**James' POV**

As soon as Kristine left I was so hard that I was in pain. All I could think about were her lips somewhere else other than my lips, but knew she would new go for that.

We have been dating for about a year and she does not want to take it to the next level, _yet_. I can't wait until she wants to though.

I waited for a few minutes for Kristine to come back until my little problem got a lot worse. I got up to and made my way out to the kitchen bathroom for a little cold shower.

**Kristine's POV**

"Why did y'all tackle my boyfriend?" I asked again when nobody answered.

They all looked down. "We don't know why we tackled James." Carlos answered.

Calming down a bit I said, "What did he do for y'all to tackle him?"

Kendall answered this time looking at me. "We were playing our new game when I lost to Logan. I just took it out on James."

"I'll let it slide for now. But next time it happens I _will_ beat your asses in. Y'all understand?" They all shook their heads.

I left and as I walked by the kitchen bathroom I heard some noises. My curiosity got the best of me. I put my ear to the door.

"FUCK, Kristine!" I heard James yell.

"Oh, my god," I whispered to myself as I backed away from the door.

I heard the shower shut off as I started to run back to James' room. When I got to the room I heard the bathroom door open and close. A few seconds later James walked in with just a towel around his waist. As I looked at him more closely I could see the droplets of water sliding down his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Did they say anything teddybear?' James asked.

"_YES_!" It came out more stressed than it was supposed to.

James nodded his head and came over to me and gave me a kiss. It wasn't just a '_hello sweetie_' kiss, it was more of a '_o, my god, do you know what you do to me_' kiss. After, he went to his dresser for a pair of boxers. I went up behind him and ripped the towel off of his perfect body thinking I could see what he had under the hood. Boy was I wrong.

` As soon as the towel was off of James his boxers were on. I started to whine until he turned around and gave me a rough, passionate kiss. I gave it back with the same amount of force.

I didn't know we were walking backwards until I fell on the bed.

"_James, I need you_." I breathed into his ear as he crawled on top of me.

**One of my longest chapters so far. Lets see if I can get my next chapter loinger than 465 words.**

**I will try to update in a week. If it is not up by then I am still writing. that means longer chapter.**


	4. What Happened in the Ducts

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had writers block. **

**Kendall's POV**

When Kristine left Carlos and Logan went out with their girlfriends. I was left alone in the living room when I got a call from my girlfriend, Alexis.

"Hey, babe." I answered.

"Hey, Kenny. What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Sitting alone in the living room. You?"

"Laying in bed, all wet and thinking of you." My eyes bugged out of my head. '_Oh, my god. Did she really just say that?_' I thought walking into the kitchen.

"Can you come over sweetie pie?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong baby?"

"I just want to talk to you about something." I said my voice a little shaky.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Alexis half walked, half ran in the door and then to me. When she got to me she gave me a huge hug.

"What did you want to talk about Kenny?" She asked with sympathy.

"Can we sit down first?" She nodded. "You know how you've asked me if I'm a jealous boyfriend?" She nodded again. "I am a jealous boyfriend – but I'm not jealous of you hanging out with your guy friends. I'm jealous of James and Kristine's relationship.

While I said that her smile turned into a frown. "Do you have a crush on Kristine – or James – I know your bisexual, Kendall?" I just starred at her. '_How the hell did she find out?_' I thought to myself.

"Neither." I said a little happier that she's not crying.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Then what the fuck is the problem?"

"There is no problem. As I said before, I am jealous of James and Kristine's relationship. And I will say it again. Their RELATIONSHIP."

"Why?"

"Their happy and we are not." I said with my voice saddening a bit.

"Why do you think that baby?"

"We don't spend a lot of time with one another. Well, at least as much as James and Kristine."

"Oh my. I didn't know you felt that way, Kenny. If I would've known I would've spent more time with you." She said coming over to me and pulling me back into the huge hug from before. "How about this – I will spend the next three days with you, starting tomorrow. How does that sound baby?"

"That would be great." I told her trying to wipe the tears from my face before she could see them. And of course that didn't happen.

"Why are you crying Ken?"

"They're tears of joy Lexi."

"Okay. Bye, I love you, Kenny."

"Love you, too."

As soon as Alexis left I decided to go to my room. I got up off the couch and made my way to the hallway. I was walking past James and Carlos' shared room when I heard a loud squeak come from inside the room.

A few seconds later I hear someone moan from inside the room. When I heard the moans I decided to figure out what it was, but I didn't want to just barge into the room. I looked up and found an entrance to the air ducts that went right over James and Carlos' room. The only problem was getting into the ducts. I thought for a moment then remembered that we have a small ladder in the living room closet.

When I got the ladder I made my way up to the entrance. Up in the ducts I finally found my way to their room. I got there and looked down. What I found came as a surprise to me.

I saw James about to pop Kristine's cherry. I know that because Kristine said she would never have sex until she was married or found the right guy. Apparently she found the right guy.

I was pulled away from my thought when I heard a loud scream. I looked down and saw that James had done it. He finally popped Kristine's cherry. Both of them – right then and there – just lost their virginity.

As I was lost in my thought about them heard Kristine scream James' name as he sped up his pace.

A few minutes later I heard their breaths getting shallower as they neared their peaks. As Kristine was about to reach her peak she looked straight up and her eyes got wide. The all of a sudden James screamed as he shot his seed deep within her. With all she was seeing and feeling she cam screaming James' name as loud as she could.

When they came down from their highs Kristine pushed James off. She reached on the bedside table and got a flashlight. I started to freak out, so I went around the corner.

**Kristine's POV**

****Last time****

"_James, I need you_." I breathed into his ear as he crawled on top of me.

****Now****

As mine and James' clothes started to come off, his kisses and touches started to get heated as well. When they were so heated and I felt like I was on fire I said to James, "Cuddlebear, please quit teasing me. I feel like I'm on fire."

"Sure teddybear. It's all about you right now." James said in a sweet, seductive voice. I shuddered when he said that.

He got up and rolled over to his side of the bed (1). I didn't know what he was doing until he opened his bedside table drawer. James rolled back over with the package between his teeth. He grabbed it with one of his hands and ripped the package open.

"Can I?" I asked nervously. He just shook his head and handed me the contents. I was a condom.

I rolled over to him and straddled his waist. I grabbed his cock and started to slowly stroke it. Apparently to James it was painfully slow, because he said, "Please, teddybear. Please."

"Please, what?" I asked getting the courage to have a dirty mouth.

Please speed up." He said with a little strain in his voice.

"What, I didn't quite catch that."

"Pump my cock so fast that I cum." With that I sped up and then I leaned over and put it in my mouth.

When I felt him in the back of my throat I felt like gagging. I got over it when I heard him moan. I pulled back 'til it was only the head of his cock in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around the head and heard him moan again.

After about three minutes of that I knew he was close because I felt his dick swell in my mouth, I heard and felt his breath quicken, and I heard him say, "So close, teddybear. So close."

I pulled off and he looked at me his eyes wide.

"Why did you do that?" His voice still a pitch higher than normal from what just happened.

"I don't want this to be over just yet." I told him as I grabbed his cock and gave it a good squeeze, and he yelped.

I grabbed the condom that I laid on the bed after James handed it to me and opened it with my teeth. I heard James growl low in his throat as he watched me do this. Once I got the condom out I grabbed his cock again and rolled it on there.

James rolled us over so he was on top and started kissing me again. He started at my lips and made his way down. He stopped at my breasts and began teasing my nipples with his tongue.

I couldn't take it anymore. His teasing was driving me insane and I felt like my core was on fire. I grabbed his head and pulled him up to my face. We kissed and I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I felt like I was being ripped in half. James pulled away from the kiss when he reached my barrier.

He kissed away my tears as he got ready to make me, '_his_'. I started to brace myself for what would probably be the worst pain I would ever be in. I felt James pull out a little then his surged forward and I let out the loudest scream I ever had in my life. I felt tears roll down my face, James froze, and I felt like there was another presence in the room.

I was pulled from my fear when I felt James kiss me lightly on the lips. I knew he was holding back from fucking me as hard as he could because he knows how bad it hurts for a girls' first time.

I kissed James again and told him to go ahead but to be careful because it still hurt. He stated out at a slow pace and I knew he was holding back as much as he could. I told him to speed up a little because the pain was starting to subside and it was becoming pleasure. I started moaning and telling James to go harder and faster. I screamed his name as he did that and said, "Jamie, so close, don't stop."

"I know, me too." He said as he started to breathe a little shallower with each breath.

A few minutes later my breath was so shallow I felt like I couldn't breathe. I start to feel a coil tighten in my gut and I open my eyes (_when did I close them?_) and saw bright lustful green eyes staring down at me from the vent.

I was pulled from my thought by James saying, "Kristine, I'm so close."

"Me too, Jamie. Let it all out. Cum in my pussy." I said as I went over the edge.

"James!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He kissed me hard to keep me from saying anything else.

As we came down from our highs, I looked up again and saw the lustful bright green eyes again. I freaked out because I know only two people with green eyes: Kendall and Katie Knight.

I push James off and look in the bedside table for a flashlight. I finally found one after a couple of seconds and head over to the desk for a chair.

When I had the chair and was at the vent, I got o the chair and opened the vent. I looked around with the flashlight and didn't see anyone there.

'_Maybe I was just paranoid_' I thought to myself.

I got off the chair and turned around. What I saw scared the holy shit out of me. James was giving me his death glare. He looked at me for a few seconds, then turned and left the room.

**James' POV**

'_I can't believe she pushed me off. I know she knows that I like to cuddle afterwards. UG! I'm so mad right now. Why am I talking to myself?_'

I came back from my thoughts when I heard some rustling next to me. Kristine was looking for something in the bedside table drawer.

A few seconds later she found what she was looking for: a flashlight. She goes over to the desk, still naked, and gets a chair. She goes to where the vent is and opens it to look in. After a few minutes of looking she gets down and turns around. By this time I'm already dressed and fuming. I look at her for about a minute and turn and leave the room like nothing happened.

When I got to the hallway I saw a ladder going up into the vent, and was thinking about Kristine when I heard a sound come from the vent. I ran to the nearest room and hid there with a crack through the door.

After a few minutes I saw someone's foot come out of the ducts. I stayed hidden because I wanted to know who it was. I stayed put as the person came lower and lower down the ladder. Then all of a sudden the person slipped and fell down. Everything went so fast I didn't know who it was until he stopped on the floor face down.

Kendall Knight, my best friend, just came out of the ducts. I started to think again and put the pieces of the puzzle together. '_Kendall was in the vent watching us. That's what freaked Kristine out._'

Kendall groaned and got up off the floor. He turned around and I saw a big red mark on his forehead from the carpet on the ladder steps; I kept myself from laughing to hard. He rubbed his forehead, picked up the ladder, and turned towards the living room.

I waited a couple of minutes to leave the room and go into the living room. When I got there Kendall was on the couch talking on the phone. '_I know I should confront Kendall but I want to talk with someone else first._'

I say bye to Kendall and head towards the elevator. I get in the elevator and make my way down to the lobby. The doors open and I head to the pool.

When I got to the pool, Carlos was not there like I thought he would be.

I leave and decided that being alone for a little bit would clear my head and was probably the best thing to do. I walk to the park to be alone.

When I got to the park I saw Carlos walking with his girlfriend, Stephanie King. I walk over to them and ask to speak to Carlos alone. When Stephanie was gone I started telling him everything that had happened.

"What should I do Carlos? I'm scared that she may not want to see me again. And what should I do about the Kendall situation?" I said with a mix of sadness and anger in my voice.

"Chill out, dude. Maybe if you talk to them about it; Kristine will forgive you for leaving and Kendall will apologize for spying on y'all."

"Thanks Carlos. I'll wait till morning to talk to them so I have time to think about things. So if I were you I would leave before I talk to them just in case there is any fighting and take Logan with you. Now your girlfriend is waiting for you, so go have a nice day with her."

"Okay, man. Bye." Carlos said as he ran to Stephanie."

I headed back to the apartment, when I got there Kendall was not there anymore and it settled my nerves down a little. I went to my room and saw that Kristine is sleeping. Her eyes look red and puffy like she had been crying. I shut the door softly and decided it was better for me to sleep on the couch than waking her up. I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring me.

**Kristine's POV**

'_Why did James leave? I was about to tell him I saw someone in the ducts looking at us and he gets all mad because I didn't cuddle with him one time out of the two years we've been dating._'

I decided that we needed to talk, so I got dressed and headed to the living room to look for James. He was not in their but Kendall was.

"Hey, Kendall, did you see James come through here awhile ago?"

"Yeah, he left. Didn't say where he was going though. He looked pretty mad when he left. What did you do?"

"None of your business and thanks." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

I'm so hungry from what me and James did and tired that I fixed me a sandwich that I would never eat while in my right mind; turkey, cheese, and mustard sandwich. I sat down at the counter and eat my sandwich thinking the day over in my head.

When I finished my food I headed back to James' room and decided that I needed to talk to him no matter how long it took him to come back home.

I grab a picture of us off his bedside table and look at it. We were so happy, now everything is upside down. Tears start to spring up and I hold the picture to my chest and cry myself to sleep. Right before I fell asleep I thought I heard the door open then close.

**1-Yes they share a bed when she stays over and Mama Knight is okay with it.**

**My longest chapter so far almost 3000 words! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
